moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
The LEGO Movie/Wikia-Kritik
right|300pxIch gebe es ja zu: Ich bin begeistertes LEGO-Kind und aufgrund dessen schon fast seit der Ankündigung eines ersten, richtigen LEGO-Kinofilms zwanghaft hin und weg gewesen – während der Pessimist in mir immer wieder mit Gedanken wie „ein LEGO-Videospiel nach dem anderen (nicht zu vergessen das Spiel zum Film), ständig neue Lizenzkäufe für Sets und sogar schon die Ankündigung für eine Filmfortsetzung, obwohl der Film noch nicht mal richtig angelaufen ist? Wo soll das nur hinführen?“ versucht hat, mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen. Aber was soll man machen. Faszination bleibt Faszination, auch wenn man es als nostalgische Verklärtheit abtun kann. Dennoch bin ich davon überzeugt, dass The LEGO Movie ein Film ist, den man gesehen haben muss – es sei denn vielleicht, man ist Hardcore-Playmobil-Fanatiker ... oder ein Zombie – und der sowohl jüngerem Publikum, als auch dem älterem gefällt und das nicht nur den innerlich jung gebliebenen. Schließlich sind nicht wenige Eltern ebenfalls mit LEGO groß geworden und können daher etwas mit der Thematik anfangen. Anders als bisherige Film- und Fernsehumsetzungen dieses Kunststoffspielzeuguniversums, die ausschließlich auf DVD, Blu-ray oder als Serie im Fernsehen zu sehen waren/sind, verzichtet The LEGO Movie auf deren reine CGI-Optik und lehnt sich stattdessen an die Tradition der Brickfilme an, was dem Film wiederum ein ganz besonderes Flair verleiht. Die Figuren verbiegen sich nicht künstlich, sondern bewegen sich ähnlich steif und staksig wie ihre realen Äquivalente. left|300pxDer Hauptcharakter Emmet ist einer der typischsten LEGO-Figuren überhaupt: LEGO City-Bauarbeiter mit Standardfrisur und Standardgesicht, dazu noch ohne besondere Hobbys, Interessen und Ideen, der sich immer an alle Regeln hält und ohne diese aufgeschmissen ist. Also ein angepasster Niemand in einer durchgeplanten Stadt mit durchorganisierten Einwohnern, deren Alltag nahezu identisch abläuft. Diese Stadt wird regiert von Präsident Business, dessen Ziel es ist, eine für immerwährende Ordnung in der LEGO-Welt zu schaffen. Und das bedeutet – LEGO-Fans, haltet euch fest – alles exakt nach der Bauanleitung zu bauen und die LEGO-Themenwelten strikt voneinander getrennt zu halten, sprich keine fliegenden Weltraumritterburgen, die von Cowboys und Indianern belagert werden. Kurzum: Präsident Business hat es auf die Kreativität und Individualität abgesehen und will mithilfe eines geheimen Plans noch eins oben drauf setzen. Doch in der LEGO-Welt gibt es eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe, bekannt als die „Meisterbauer“ und angeführt von dem mysteriösen Vitruvius. Die Meisterbauer verfügen über die Fähigkeit, aus allen möglichen LEGO-Teilen in ihrer Umgebung tolle neue Dinge ihrer Fantasie entspringen zu lassen. In Emmet sehen sie „den Auserwählten“, der der Prophezeiung nach dazu auserkoren ist, Präsident Business von seinem Unternehmen abzubringen und ihn aufzuhalten. Ihm zur Seite stehen eine ganze Reihe neuer Charaktere wie die abenteuerlustige Wyldstyle, die wandelbare Einhorn Kitty und der raubeinige Pirat Eisenbart. Aber auch einige alte Bekannte sind dabei, wie LEGO-Batman, oder Benny, der die LEGO-Astronauten der 80er Jahre repräsentiert, und noch viele andere. right|300pxEinfach herrlich ist die Liebe zum Detail von The LEGO Movie. Diese beginnt bei der lädierten Figur des Astronauten Benny, dem alten, porösen Gummiband, welches Vitruvius' eigentliches Stirnband darstellt bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass viele LEGO-Fans den inneren Präsident Business in sich erkennen werden – bei mir war das der Fall. Unter anderem deswegen, weil es eben in so gut wie jeder Szene so viel zu entdecken gibt, weist der Film keinerlei Längen auf. Ganz im Gegenteil kann man als Zuschauer fast froh darüber sein, hin und wieder eine Verschnaufpause zu bekommen, um bei all den komischen Momenten wieder Luft holen zu können, wobei bei ich mir vorstellen kann, dass bei der deutschen Synchronisation einiges an hervorragendem Wortwitz auf der Strecke bleibt (Batmans „It's a bad (bat) pun“ wird zu „Das warn schlechtes Wortspiel“). Wer also dem Englischen mächtig ist und über den Luxus eines Kinos verfügt, das Filme in der Originalversion zeigt, dem sei besonders nahe gelegt, diese Chance zu nutzen; bei einem Knüller-Cast mit Morgan Freeman, Will Farrell, Liam Neeson, Will Arnett (die Batman-Stimme meiner Träume), Chris Pratt und meiner Ersatz-Vaterfigur Nick Offerman lohnt sich das auf jeden Fall. Fazit: Von einem Animationsfilm kann man sich nicht mehr wünschen. Unterhaltung am laufenden Band, ein klein wenig subtile Gesellschaftskritik, viele kleine Details, die es zu entdecken gibt, ein Spiegel der dem inneren LEGO-Kind augenzwinkernd vorgehalten wird und natürlich viel Liebe in Bezug auf das eigentliche Thema: LEGO. The LEGO Movie – ein Pflichttermin im Kino! Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:33, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Wikia-Kritik